Come little Mage
by sathreal
Summary: the gang land in a world where some devious witches are planning on using Fai for some dark purpose , A hocus pocusx tsubasa crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**Hopes you enjoys**

**Give me an input on what pairing you wish**

**Faixchi or Faix kurgy**

* * *

A mysterious feather appeared seemingly out of no where and floated gracefully into an expecting hand of a hooded figure. A devious smile creeped across the figures face. It turned to stare at the two non hooded figures behind her. One was portly with brown hair up in a bun and the other with long blonde hair and a blissfully unaware expression on her face. "Sister's the Air of fortune is upon us." The leader said gleefully.

"He is coming than?" The blonde asked eagerly. "When he comes can i play with him?" She begged jumping up and down.

"If you are good." The lady said with a sigh as she pushed back her hood revealing a head of red curls a top a rather prude and evil woman. "Come My Sisters we must prepare."

* * *

The weary travelers landed at their new destination. The ninja Kurogane looked blandly around the new world they were in. It seemed to be an endless forest. "It's too quiet here." He grumbled.

"Oh you just like to complain Kurger Burger." Fai said lightly as he poked His friend's nose only to have it swatted away.

"Stop it mage." He barked only to have Fai laugh merrily.

"Monoka do you sense any feathers?" Syaoran asked ignoring the two's banter.

Monoka scrunched his face up in thought only to have his eyes expand momentarily. "Yes but its not nearby. " the creature said at last.

"Where do you think we are?" Sakura asked curiously. "It's kinda peaceful isn't it? I wonder if there is a village nearby or something."

"Well Princess there is only one way to find out isn't there?"Syaoran Replied with a smile.

They all soon found the woods becoming less dense and more open. They all could just make out a village not far off. However before they could go farther a young boy of maybe 10 stepped out from behind the bushes to block their way. "What business do you have here?" The boy asked gruffly.

"We are but simple travelers." Fai replied kindly.

"Simple travelers aye? or Witches?" They boy asked narrowly. It was clear to tell that Magic was not something that was acceptable here. Fai frowned as he himself narrowed his own blue eyes down at the boy staring the other boy down. After a moment however he realesed his gaze and smiled once more. "Nope no witches here." He trilled with a fake smile.

The boy seemed to not trust him but stepped aside to let them pass. They soon found themselves in a small village. Everyone watched them suspiciously holding their children protectively close. "So you all don't take too witchcraft huh?" Kurogane asked gruffly.

"Witchcraft is of the devil." The boy replied just as roughly. "Only evil can come out of it."

Fai seemed lost in thought as he took everything in. He could sense something.. something enticing and tantalizing. It seemed to call out to him. The world around him seemed to just drift away in the wind like a song that was caressing him and calling his name.

_Fai...fai...coooommeeee hereeeeeee..._

Kurogane stopped in his tracks when he noticed that Fai was no longer by his side but a ways behind him staring at the forest they just left with his back to them. His blonde hair blowing gently in the wind. "Oh Mage! Come here!" He said impatiently. When he got no response he stomped over to where Fai still stood and grabbed his arm roughly causing Fai to stir.

Fai looked over his shoulder back at Kurogane almost confused for a moment before he smiled. "Oh Kurky if you want to hold me hand just say so." Fai teased causing the Ninja's face to turn beat red. He grumbled something as he dropped Fai's arm. "Whatever Blonde just don't space off on me again." He said as he turned and began to walk away, watching fai from the corner of his eye making sure the Mage was following him. Once he saw that Fai was he relaxed. The Mage was acting odder than usual and it was making him more nervous than his pride would admit.

* * *

"Sarah where is he?" Winifred demanded.

"He didn't come." Sarah pouted. "There was an interference Besides you know my spell works better with children." She added poutingly.

"Its true sister." Marry reminded as she popped a mouse into her mouth and began to chew.

"Well than make him younger." Winifred barked. "We don't have much time the red moon is on its way."

* * *

Fai stretched as he leaned against the wall of their little three room cottage that they had bought. The last owners had moved only a few weeks ago. Lucky for them the previous owners had pretty much left all their things behind as well. The younger members of their group were already asleep on a cot in the next room.

Fai himself was about ready to fall asleep on his overly fluffy coat but was alerted by a knock on the door. He lifted his eyes and eyed the door and than looked at Kurogane who was already getting up. "Don't worry I will get it." Fai sang as he opened the door only to see a Petite long blonde haired girl starring hungrily at him. "Why Hello there may i help you?" He asked with a smile.

"Yes. You can." The blonde said and with that she leaned in and blew into Fai's mouth muttering something. Fai gasped as his eyes widened and his body began to Wither.

Kurogane heard the commotion and hurried out of the room he was in only to Find a withering fai convulsing on the floor halfway out the door. He scanned the area and saw that no one else was nearby. He picked up his friend and carried him inside. Monoka jumped on top of a desk and began to jump around frantically.

"What is wrong with Fai Fai?" He asked nervously as the other two hurried out upon hearing the commotion. The two gasped when they saw Fai frothing at the mouth as his whole body continued to tremor violently.

"What is wrong with Fai Kun?" Sakaura asked nervously. "Is he sick?"

"No.. I think someone did this to him." The ninja grunted as he tried to hold the The flailing blonde down so he wouldn't hurt himself.

"Did what exactly?" Syoaron asked eyes wide as Fai finally stopped moving and became limp in Kurogane's arms.

Kurogane wiped Fai's sweat drenched bangs out of his eyes and scowled. "I don't know..but whoever did this is going to die."


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter**

**Pairing has ben assigned its faikurgy and faikurgy parental as well as romantic enjoys french translation on the bottom**

**

* * *

**

Kurogane Tried to keep himself calm as he tried to think of what to do. Fai was laying in the next room still passed out from his fit earlier. He couldn't explain it but he knew it was something magic related that had caused this. Hadn't that brat from earlier said that there were evil witches living nearby? Could they have done this to Fai? His instincts told him that this was a high possibility. He awoke from his musings When a scream and a bright light came from the room Fai was in. He rushed in only to see Fai suspended in mid air screaming as if in pain. A eerie blue light surrounded him. The others rushed into the room but Kurogane made them get behind him.. after all there was no telling what was going to happen next.

Their eyes widened when the light completely surrounded Fai shielding him from their view. "Fai!" Sakura screamed as she tried to run to the light however Syoraon pulled her back for fear she would be pulled into the light as well. A few moments of what seemed like an eternity later the light seemed to explode and a bundle of clothes fell with a clunk to the floor.

They all stared at the bundle in silence unable to move.. However when the bundle started to move they woke up from their trance. A moment later a small child of maybe 3 or 4 popped his shoulder length blonde hair out and stared curiously up at them with his light blue eyes. He blinked a few times before he began to clap his hands in glee.

"Um..Fai?" Syaoran asked tentatively unsure if its really him.

The blonde haired boy stopped clapping and frowned staring at the other as if unsure about something. However after a moments consideration He smiled once more and gave a small nod. "How?" Sakura asked shocked at seeing her once motherly figure now several years younger than her. Fai got up hesitantly not quite sure what was going on. He was now naked but didn't seem to notice or..care for that matter. He walked over to the group and stared in aww up at them before he began to talk to them in a language they didn't understand.

"Comment vous connaît mon nom?" (Translation at the bottom) Fai question them but didn't get an answer as they all just stared blankly at him so he just continued . ""Nursey? où elle est?"

"Oh why can't we understand him?" Kurogane asked gruffly.

"Monoka don't know." the creature said just as perplexed. "I can understand him just fine though" It added brightly.

"Of course you can.. What is the little mage saying?" The ninja demanded.

"He is confused and wants to know where is nanny is." Monoka answered frowning.

"He doesn't remember us than?" Sakura asked saddly as Kurogane picked up the small boy causing Fai to giggle and even blush slightly.

"Pretty homme. i aime yous" Fai squealed as he planted a big sloopy kiss on A surprised Kurogane's face."Grande et forte!" Fai continued coyly as The Ninja only continued to stare blankly. '"Is he making fun of me?" Kurogane demanded heatedly as the little mage continued to laugh.

Sakura blushed furiously . She herself could understand a little french and knew enough to know that the little boy was flirting with the poor older man. "Um... Kurogane ... I could be wrong... because i only vaugly know his language but.. i think he is...hitting on you." She squeaked her face blusing an even darker shade of red.

Kurogane nearly dropped the boy when he heard that. "Whhaaat?" He gaped as he put the boy down however the minute he was put down the boy began to pout."Vous Meany pas comme Fai?" He pouted sticking his lower lip out.

"oh Kurgy is going to make Fai cry." Monoka teased as Kurogane picked up Fai's discarded shirt and put it over the small boy. The shirt swam on him but at least he was covered up. "Anyone want to explain why Fai is a pipsqueak?" He growled.

* * *

The Sanderson's all set up the potion in the black cauldron and watched it bubble with glee. "Just think sisters soon thanks to that Mage we will be unstoppable." The eldest said gleefully.

"Yes but.. are you sure this doesn't seem too easy? I mean he maybe a kid now..but a young mage could be dangerous and impossible to deal with." Mary reminded lightly.

* * *

"Fai ont faim Kurgy moi" An overly tired Fai ordered pounding his fists on the table. He still didn't seem to understand that very few people could understand him... and it was aggravating him. He began to pound his fists harder on the table as the chairs around him began to shake with fury as well.

"Oye stop making the furniture shake!" Kurogane ordered as Sakura struggled to make stew in the fire place as the pot itself began to shake in Fai's anger. "Je veux Nom Noms!" Fai screeched. Monoka hovered nervously over the boy telling him to calm down and that food was coming.

"Fai calm down ok?" Monoka pleaded. "You will get your nom noms soon. its being cooked."

Kurogane couldn' take it. The boy was clearly over tired. They hadn't slept a wink since this all happened. They had sent Sakura into town to get some clothes for him and dressed him up in a lose white long sleeved shirt and some brown slacks.

The boy had spent all of last night talking nonstop not even seeming to care if anyone responded or not. They had tried to contact Yuuko but unfortunently.. she wasn't answering. They also were not able to take their eyes off the tyke for a second. If they did something would disappear or be destroyed.. or at one point he was found playing with a candle making it magically float and dance about in the air. They had feared that the candle would catch something on fire or worse burn Fai.

It seems that while the old Fai was more conservative in the use of his magic this new Fai was much more careless and carefree about it. Using it at ever chance he could. at the moment he was using it to express his hunger..Kurogane grunted as he shoved a lolipop into the wailing kids face. Almost instantly he stopped wailing and the chairs and furniture stopped shaking. A smile graced the young mage's face as he took it and began to suck on it. Everyone breathed out a sigh of relif as Fai be gan to hum happily and continue to suck on his candy.

Oye dont't think that you are always going to get your way either dolt." Kurogane said gruffly disipite their language barrier but Fia seemed to understand none the less.

"Le prince de Fai est doux. Bonbon comme la sucette." Fai squealed joyfully.

"Yea whatever." Kurogane said wishing he could understand what the mage was saying. Fortunently just than Monoka annouced that the witch was calling. Her face appeared before them and she smiled down at a happy Fai who was too busy with his candy to care.

"I see Fai is looking cuter than usual." She stated with mirth.

"Oye witch where were you we have been trying to call you for hours. "Kurogane said roughly.

"I needed my beauty sleep." the witch smirked. "besides I knew why you were calling and felt it could wait. So I asume you are calling to ask about Fai's condition." SHe asked knowingly. Fai looked up at the girls voice and smiled wide as he waved to the witch. "bonjour bonjour jolie dame." Fai called out cheefully.

"My Hello to you too. you little flirt you." Yuuko gushed. "But make sure you don't use too much on me or you wont have any left over for your knight in shining armor." she teased

"oh pas comment mal de moi. Je devrai juste aimer kurgy plus." Fai said alarmed not wanting Kurgy to feel left out and with that he jumped off his chair and hugged kurogane's leg and began to nuzzle it. "aimez l'amour d'amour d'amour." He cooed causing Kurogane's face to redden.

"So why can't we understand him like we used to?" Syoroan asked the witch.

"I have theorys but I have something that should fix it none the less but what will you give me?" The witch taunted.

Fai hearing that the witch wanted something held out his slobbery sucker in offering.

"No dear thats not what i mean." SHe chuckled

"Well what do you want?" Kurogane growled.

"hmm.. if i give you all the ability to comunicate with him.. Than you must take care of him and make sure he stays by you at all times." Yuuko smiled.

"So i exchange we are his baby sitter?" Kurogane growled. "fine just make it so i can understand him.. well at least as much as i ever could."

The witch nodded and a moment later Monoka lit up and a light surrounded a surprised Fai seemingly soaking into his skin. Finally the light disapeared and fai blinked blnkly for a few moments before he looked over where Kurogane stood and smiled gleefully up at him and began to jump up and down excitedly

"Kurgypuu!" He chanted excitedly as he began to jump up and down excitedly. "Kurupii is pretty!" He gushed causing Kurogane to groan. "on second thought.. take it back i dont want to understand him."

"Sorry no taky backs." Yuuko said teasingly. "Have fun."

1. hows do you know my name?

_2. Nursey where is she? (refering to his nanny.. he had one in this story ok lol)_

_3. pretty man i love yous_

_4. strong and big_

_5 meany you no like fai?_

_6 fai hungry feed me_


	3. AN read please

**important for all readers please read**

**

* * *

**

Dear readers, i am so sorry i haven't been updating any of my stories much. I have for the past 2 or 3 months been suffering from severe bronchitis and as of recently also intestinal problems. However i am feeling better and after watching **Gravitation** and** Supernatural** seasons one thru part of season 3 i am geared up and ready to go. iu put in the review box which storys you wish for me to update the most so i can see which stories i need to start updating first.

I also have two new stories coming soon a **digimon series **2 based story starring chibi Ken and a normal aged tk and Davis. its going to be a friendship and maybe yaoi other one is a **Supernatural x Ghost Hunt** crossover.

Also another thing that is important is...please...no more anmonous reviews especially if you are going to be asking questions or leaving me a negative and pointless review. Thanks i would really appreciate it.

Sorry for the wait. Hope you all had an awsome thanksgiving and your muse is forever with you.

yours truely,

Sathreal aka Hilary


	4. Chapter 4

new chapter.

* * *

Kurogane had to admit it . He really missed the old Fai...not just because the older Fai was mysteriously less obnoxious but also because there were things that he and the old fai used to do that he found were not appropriate anymore and Fai wasn't making it any easier on him. This new Fai although small and only a toddler seemed to instinctively know that Kurogane was a very special person in his life...and because of this was constantly clinging to him and showering him with hugs , kisses and praises making Kurogane highly uncomfortable. On the other side..he was learning more about his lover than he ever thought possible..somethings ...he never wanted to know...

* * *

"Kurgy when i gets big big lets have babies!" Fai explained one day. Kurogane hearing this took several steps back. "What...? you idiot you're a guy you can't have kids stupid!" He yelled blushing. Fai blinked at that statement for a moment as if pondering it before he smiled wider.

"Surey i cans! Isa magical! Unca had a baby not that long ago." He squealed happily clapping his hands. Kurogane felt his eyes widen and his mouth drop further as well as the others in the room to laugh nervously. Kurogane growled as he grabbed the still giggling boy. "You never told me this before! For all i know...i coulda... coulda..and i ...wouldn't have..." He stuttered as he realized everyone was starring at him rather uncomfortably realizing what he meant. Fai on the other hand gurgled happily for a minute before his smile grew wider. "Kurgy and I trys to make babies before?" He asked eagerly. "Cans we try again soon?" He asked hopefully.

"Hell no!" Kurogane roared. "One of you is enough!"

* * *

There were of course somethings that he learned that pleasantly surprised and impressed him.

"Stupid Mage who do you think you are?" Kurogane demanded gruffly when Fai was refusing to go to bed.

"Why a prince of course." Fai explained in mock exasperation.

"The hell you are!" Kurogane snorted.

"No! No..I ams!" Fai insisted.

"I find the idea of you ruling a kingdom to be scary." Kurogane said dryly.

Fai cocked his head to the side and blinked at that comment. "I not gonna." He said quitly. "Isa not aloud i am a bad lucky lucky." He informed the tall ninja. "Mummy tolds me so."

* * *

Other things he learned made him nearly cry...

"I like being called Fai." Fai announced one day swinging his legs to and fro. The others looked at him confused. "isn't that your name?" Sakura asked voicing their confusion.

"Noo thats my Twins name. I Yuui!" Fai informed them sadly.

"Well...where is Fai than?"Syoaron asked curiously.

"Oh...he is sleeping." Fai said hesitantly.

"Sleeping ? What like he went to bed just now?" Kurogane asked not really thinking that was it.

"No..he fells..from his tower...cuz of me.. But i will wake him up soon when i gets bigger." Fai admitted solemnly.

"How you know you can?" Kurogane asked roughly concerned for the poor boy.

"This scary mans tolds me so. He says thats i will meets a big strong Ninja when i gets older and that alls i needs to do is make him go bye bye and than use two feathers to make Fai wake up." He said proudly.

"Ninja...feathers..." Syoaron said ponderign before it clicked. "You have some of the princess feathers and you never told us why?" Syaoron demanded angrily. "Where are they?"

"I Gave one to Bworther and than the other I have ats homes.. I am suposed to give that to a princess who lost them when i met her." He said timidly.

Syaorons eyes widened at a old memory of Fai handing him a feather in the first world they entered...That had been one of the feathers he had.

"Is...Sy mad at me?" Fai whimpered hugging onto Kurogane's leg. Syoaron's eyes softened at the sight of the toddler softly crying into the Ninja's leg. He couldn't stay angry at the kid..but he wondered if Kurogane understood that Fai was talking about him when he mentioned the Ninja. Probably the Ninja wasn't dense.

"No i am not mad Fai." he said softly. It wasn't his fault after all. Fee Wong reed was clearly behind Fai's misfortune.

Fai didn't say anything he just burried himself further into Kurogane'es leg.

"Yuui..would.. you like to be called yuui?" Sakura asked kindly as she knelt down to his level.

"No...Yuui isn't alive nos mores...He shoulda died when Fai did but..he didn't..So i will be Fai ok?" he said ending it with a smile of false cheer.

"oh Fai." Sakura murmered softly.

* * *

However no matter what they learned they still were happy when signs of the old Fai would emerge.

Fai ran happily from Kurogane dodging this way and that all the time squealing with joy. "oohh Big Dog is angry!" Fai yelled happily as he dodged Kurogane once more.

"Get back here right now you stupid mage I am gonna kill you!" Kurogane yelled.

"Hehe come and get me first." Fai squealed as he did a cart wheel over the table.

"Stop doing that on the furniture!" Kurogane ordered.

"So serious Kurgy!" Fai whispered in mock seriousness.

Kurogane growled but soon gave a triumphant smirk when he finally caught Fai. "Got you!" He said as he held Fai firmly to himself preventing him from making another escape. Fai gave Kurogane a big sloppy kiss on his cheek at that moment. "Love you Kurodaddy!" He proclaimed. "Ya Ya you too." Kurogane said grumpily. "But you are still taking a nap."


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter is short..sorry My mac is kinda broken and i wanted to give you guys a quick updates on some of my storys so that I can keep you guys sated. also i don't seem to be notified of reviews..so message me if you review me..

oh and sorry i posted the wrong chapter lol

It has been two weeks and still they had made no progress. The villagers were reluctant to give out information and were not very trustful of the travelers and fai was not making it any better.

Syaoran now stood in front of a group of very angry villagers and appalogized profusely.

"Gomen..he didn't mean it. Gomen Gomen" He said bowing and trying to appease the villagers whose homes and gardens and trees were now all mysteriously pink.

A laughing Fai giggled as he ran about turning everything he could touch Pink with his magic as a angry and now blue Kurogane ran and tried to catch him.

"Pretty pretty everything i make pretty!" Fai giggled.

"Turn me back to normal or your dead Kid! You hear me dead!" Kuorgane demanded.

* * *

The three witches huddled around the feather grinning as time was drawing near. "Now to get that little mage and everything we could want will be ours." The eldest proclaimed as they laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry I have no excuses for not updating..well i mean other than my alergic reaction...where my whole body head to toe is in fact covered in a rash..I really need to figure out what i am allergic to. so without further ado..I will *Itch itch* Start updating my stories please just bare with me.. Also check out my two new stories

A stolen heart: The get backers are hired by A young woman to find a hanyou in heat whom was kidnapped...But for what purpose was Inuyasha kidnapped could it be because of his uke status? or..is it something more sinister? Ban/Inuyasha future mpreg and lemons

TO kiss a ninja: Little fai can just not get enough of the young lord kurogane. Based on pucca ninja kisses


	7. Contest

Sorry this is an authors note. I am working on my updates BUT I HAVE A CONTEST FOR YOU! TO Enter Just follow the link make sure you close the spaces. The link is to a small fun fan made Tsubasa Kuroxfai / syaoran/fai trailer. My challange is this.. watch the trailer and make a fanfic based loosely on what you see. MAKE SURE TO MESSAGE ME THAT YOU ARE ENTERING AND WHAT THE NAME OF IT IS CALLED.

If you do I will either do one of the following for you depending on what you want

A. PUT YOUR OC IN ANY OF MY STORYS OR

B UPDATE WHICH EVER STORY YOU WANT WITHIN A WEEK OF YOUR STORY BEING POSTED.

If it is a multi chapter story you write for each chapter you post I will review and update which ever story you want.

HAVE FUN!

* * *

http : / www . youtube . com / watch ?v = Ay38auP0kMw

If the link doesnt work after you remove the spaces than look up my youtube channel animewriter10 the video is Tsubasa the movie


	8. Chapter 8

Hey I am putting these on hold to work on my story caged heart I am co-writting with Vauge Graviation. Which I am amazingly enough updating like every other day. So check that story and give me some love. Trust me You will love it!

its about a mafia who kidnaps gifted people for experiemnts and pleasure and the family and friends that are searching for the ones that got taken. It has a ton of clamp love in it. Like sakura/syaoran touyaxyukito kuroganexfaixyuui, and of course doumekixwatanuki who doesnt want to read such an wicked story?

AD REMEMBER SOONER I FINISH THIS THE SOONER I START ON THE OTHERS

hehe black mail

with love

sathreal


End file.
